Leader Zytel
Leader Zytel (General Zee in the English dub) is the main antagonist in the anime sci-fi series Space Carrier Blue Noah (Thundersub in the English dub). Biography In the year 2052, the planet Gotham, situated around 30 light years from Earth, was about to be destroyed when a roving black hole is about to engulf its sun and the entire planetary system. When all attempts to avert tragedy failed, the scientist named Leader Zytel (General Zee in the English dub) announced to all of Gotham that he was able to construct a spaceship/satellite capable of housing 200 million people of Gotham (Gothamites) and save their species from extinction. This spaceship/satellite was named Terror Star and is capable of traveling vast distances in order to search for a new home planet. Zytel asked for absolute power in order to be able to carry out this monumental task of saving their race. Hence, Zytel becomes the highest leader of the Gothamites survivors living in Terror Star. After thirty years of wandering endlessly in space, Terror Star crossed path with the planet Earth. Leader Zytel quickly ordered the scouting of the planet to determine its suitability to be the next home of the Gothamites. They sent fake meteorites with transmitters in order to scout the planet. The high generals of Gotham immediately noted that a civilization exists on Earth and even though the planet is not exactly suitable to house the Gothamites, it can be made hospitable by extensive terra-forming. Blue Noah along with its three companion space ships then flew to outer space in order to confront Terror Star itself orbiting above the planet Earth. Hegeler and Jrgens were pleading with Leader Zytel (General Z) in order to send more reinforcements to Earth in order to destroy Blue Noah when they learned that it is headed for Terror Star. Battle after battle ensued with Blue Noah firing the Anti-Proton Gun in order to destroy all the enemy warships and damage Terror Star itself. Hegeler told Zytel that they should just look for a new planet since they will not be able to conquer Earth. Zytel vehemently rejects the idea. During this time, Hegeler learned through his scout that most of the 200 million Gotham citizens of Terror Star are dead because of a flaw in the design of the satellite causing the life support systems to fail. He then concluded that the reason why Zytel decided to stay on Earth and make it their new home is that the satellite can no longer go further to look for a new planet more hospitable to Gothamites because of this flaw in the design. Zytel intended to make Earth the dream planet in order to cover up for the flaw in Terror Star's design even if Earth was not the ideal planet for their people. Col. Jrgens went on a one on one duel with Blue Noah. Just when the duel is about to start, Hegeler discovered another treacherous plan of the leader Zytel. When Zytel discovered about the Terror Star's flawed design, he preserved the Gothamites in computer cells and had plans to escape the satellite with these cells to Earth. When Zytel was confronted by Hegeler, Zytel vehemently denied the accusations. Hegeler then ordered that they should now leave Earth. Zytel tried to stop him and in the struggle that ensued Zytel was stabbed by Hegeler to his death. Finally ending his genocidal tyranny for good. Soon after, Terror Star flew right into the sun (after preventing it from colliding with Earth) and the last Gothamites were killed. With that, the legacy of Gotham was completely destroyed and the Gothamite race was extinct. All that remained of Gotham's legacy were the advice from Hegeler to Blue Noah before they drifted into the sun: If planet Earth were ever faced with a similar situation like Gotham, they must choose a wise and compassionate leader to lead them, not a genocidal tyrant like Zytel. Personality To most people of Gotham, Leader Zytel was seen as a strong, intelligent, caring, honorable and ambious leader and to some a savior. But it turns out he's a manipulative, ruthless, sadistic, power hungry, xenophobic, genocidal dictator. Though he says that everything they do is for the survival of the people of Gotham, he is lying about a lot of things. He only cares about himself and his own survival. He doesn't even care if the people of Gotham would perish, as long he and a few other Gothamites would still be alive. Category:Tyrants Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Military Category:Genocidal Category:Leader Category:Dark Messiah Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Male Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Pure Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fighters Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Psychopath Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Xenophobes Category:Wealthy Category:Abusers Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Liars